Ketika yang Sabar Menunjukkan Taringnya
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Dua manusia mulai adu lolongan bak binatang jalang, sebuah gunting dan patung tanah liat siap sedia untuk dlontarkan, dan dua manusia tak berdosa yang turut emosi karena terkena semprotan emosi dari para pembabi buta. Humor nanggung fail abis.


**Ketika yang Sabar Menunjukkan Taringnya**

**By Kurii-tan**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**NB: No 'Bakagami-kun' or 'Ahominecchi' harmed in this story**

Ketika Kagami dan Aomine ditanyai tentang kapankah saat terburuk dalam kehidupan mereka, keduanya akan menjawab sama: di saat 'itu'. Ya, bukan saat di mana Aomine ketahuan bawa-bawa majalah porno di kelas atau saat ketika Kagami ditegur guru karena ketiduran di kelas, melainkan di saat 'itu'.

Saat ketika tanpa sengaja mereka mendapati Kuroko dan Kise untuk pertama kalinya memarahi mereka.

Kenapa? Berlebihan kah mereka? Alay? Masalahnya kedua pirang dan biru langit itu bukan marah dalam arti panas, tapi lebih ke arti dinginnya. Dan jujur saja bagi mereka marah yang seperti itu lebih—terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang Kuroko dan Kise.

Ceritanya sendiri sederhana, tanpa sengaja mereka berempat bertemu di Maji Burger. Tak lupa juga di kala itu ada Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Midorima (dengan tambahan Takao yang berstatus sebagai 'babu' Midorima).

("Dia cuma babu, nanodayo! Kami tidak sedang kencan!" Abaikan usaha bela diri Midorima.)

Eh? Kenapa tahu-tahu semuanya bisa berkumpul begitu? Tidak tidak, bukan Akashi yang memanggil mereka. Bukan pula tentang rencana untuk mendiskusikan lagu _enka_ dari luar negeri atau apa. Takdir, jawabannya. Itu pun kalau mau pakai bahasa keren. Sederhananya sih karena kebetulan. Kebetulan sedang makan di restoran yang sama. _Deja vu_ huh, Kagami? Kuroko? Kise? Midorima?

(Bukannya beberapa dari karakter kesayangan kita ini ada yang domisilinya terlalu jauh dari Maji Burger bila untuk sekedar makan siang ya?)

Dan tahulah kita, ketika macan dan panter bertemu, akan ada adegan perebutan wilayah kekuasaan. Ketika Kagami dan Aomine bertemu, pasti mereka akan bersitegang—yah, kalau untuk sekarang sih—adu bacot.

Contohnya yang seperti ini:

"AOMINE GRAOR ROARRR GRRR!" geram Kagami. (?)

"KAGAMI RAWRRR KAING AUUU!" teriak Aomine. (?)

Sunguh, sebenarnya tidak ada lagi satu pun dari (bukan) kawan-kawan mereka yang mengerti soal hal apa yang mereka perdebatkan di sana. Bukan karena Midorima tidak membawa kamus atau karena Akashi sudah _standby_ dengan penutup kuping, hanya saja mereka tidak pernah diajari bahasa binatang dari jaman sekola di TK sampai SMA. Namun melihat dua orang yang memperdebatkan entah apa dan dengan bahasa absurd seperti itu tentunya bukan hal yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Apalagi bagi orang-orang yang kini berada dalam satu meja dengan mereka. Terlebih laginya lagi untuk Kuroko dan Kise yang duduk tepat di sebelah Kagami dan Aomine.

Akashi di sebrang meja sana sudah menggenggam erat sedotan minumannya. Sebelah tangannya mengobok-obok isi tas, untuk mengambil gunting kesayangannya. Entah, sepertinya sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mencolok mata Kagami dan Aomine—mungkin karena penutup kupingnya sudah tidak ampuh lagi sejak dua menit lalu (mungkin kehabisan baterai?). Melihat Akashi yang sudah _stanby_ gunting dengan pedenya, Kise mendadak panik. Tahulah kalau bikin Akashi marah jadinya kaya apa.

(—sebentar. Memangnya penutup kuping itu harus dikasih baterai dulu ya?)

"Nee Aominecchi, bertengkarnya sudahan ya?"

Sayangnya tidak digubris.

Lama-kelamaan Midorima pun merasa terganggu (beda dengan Murasakibara yang malah tampak menikmati pertandingan adu bacot Kagami vs Aomine). Jelas baginya bahwa pengalaman makan bersama Kagami bukanlah situasi yang menyenangkan—Kagami itu berisik dan kalau makan itu rakus sekali seperti sapi (entah apa hubungannya dengan sapi). Terlebih lagi sekarang ada tambahan satu makhluk ribut lagi: Aomine. Ia risih melihat pertengkaran yang sudah nyaris terlihat seperti sabung ayam itu—walau sebaliknya, Takao justru malah terlihat senang melihatnya. Midorima baru tahu kalau ternyata Takao paham dengan bahasa kebun binatang.

(Barangkali dulunya Takao pernah jadi tukang sapu di kebun binatang terdekat.)

"Hei, Kuroko. Bisa kau hentikan rekan tidak jelasmu itu? Ia menggangu sekali." Midorima ambil suara, mewakili protesan tanpa verbal dari beberapa yang lain seperti gunting yang berkilat—ehem, Akashi. Tentu saja Kuroko menanggapi ucapan protes Midorima dengan sebuah kalimat teguran yang ditujukan pada Kagami.

"Kagami-kun—"

"RAWRL KAU AOMINE MEONGGG ROARRR!"

Dan tentu saja ia diabaikan.

Maka, (dengan tambahan suara Kuroko yang berusaha menghentikan adu bacot itu) makin ramailah suasana. Walhasil makin kicep lah Akashi dan Midorima. Sebuah gunting mengkilat telah siap sedia menyayat benda terdekat manapun, dan sebuah patung tanah liat (kelihatannya _lucky item_ Midorima) sudah bersedia untuk dilemparkan ke kepala beberapa orang tertentu. Setetes keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis Kuroko dan ia masih berusaha memanggil nama Kagami. Kise—yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan luncuran keringat dingin yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya—mulai iba melihat usaha Kuroko.

Berhubung Kise adalah (_self proclaimed_) teman yang baik hati dan (mungkin) tidak sombong sama sekali, maka ia mulai memanggil nama Aomine untuk membantu menghentikan adu bacot AoKaga.

"Kagami-kun—"

"ROARR HAOO GRRRR!"

"Aominecchi—"

"HAUUU RAWWR HRRR!"

"Kagami-kun/Aominecchi—"

"AARGH! BISA DIEM GA SIH KUROKO/KISE!? ORANG LAGI KESEL SAMA DIA JUGA!" bentak Kagami dan Aomine (yang entah bagaimana bisa) berbarengan.

Anjrot.

Sialan mereka, sudah tahu salah malah ngebentak orang pula.

Maka ceghek(?) lah Kuroko dan Kise.

Dan di sinilah bagian seramnya, mereka—Kuroko dan Kise ikut emosi. Lagipula siapa juga yang tidak akan marah ketika punya niat mendamaikan tapi malah kena sembur pula?

Kemudian dua nada sumbang dengan aura kelam bergema di penjuru restoran.

"Bakagami-kun,"

"Ahominecchi~"

Kagami dan Aomine menghentikan adu lolongcoret mulut mereka. Menoleh kaku ke arah Kuroko dan Kise. Mereka bilang apa tadi? Bakagami-kun? Ahominecchi? Apa mereka baru salah dengar?

"Bisa diem ga kalian? Terutama **kamu**, Bakagami-kun/Ahominecchi—"

…oh, oke. Bukan salah dengar, rupanya.

"—**Kalian annoying**, tahu ga sih."

Kuroko dengan nada datar, dan Kise dengan nada ceria. Keduanya berucap nyaris bersamaan, dengan aura hitam-pekat-gelap-sekali yang berkabung di sekitar keduanya. Bahkan dengan _pokerface_ yang ditunjukkan Kuroko serta senyuman manis yang ditunjukkan Kise, segalanya masih terlihat mengerikan.

Kemudian Kagami dan Aomine kicep diam tanpa suara, menderita _damage_ hebat atas ucapan tajam nan sinis yang dilontarkan kedua teman kental mereka.

'Buset gila! Ternyata Kuroko/Kise yang selama ini nggak pernah marah bisa jadi sekeji ini kalo ngamuk!' batin sisa orang dalam restoran bersamaan. Midorima dan Takao memasang tampang keki—namun setelahnya Takao malah tertawa gegulingan. Akashi malah senyum maso dan Murasakibara tidak tahu apa-apa. Terlalu sibuk makan, pemirsa.

Seperti yang kita baca dari buku J(usup) K(alla) Rowling, orang baik itu kalau marah (omongannya) menyeramkan.

Dan mereka menjadi tenang sekaligus suram seketika. Hanya ada gelak tawa dari Takao yang terpingkal atas _nickname_ baru dari Kuroko dan Kise pada 'Bakagami-kun' dan 'Ahominecchi'.

'_Mampus lu, makanya kalo adu bacot jangan di sini. Ke kebun binatang sono!'_

Setidaknya Akashi dan Midorima bisa mendengus puas.

000000

"BWAHAHAHAHA! BAKAGAMI, AHOMINE PFFFFTTTT!"

"Njir, diem lu!"

"Woi! Mau apa kau misuh-misuhin Takao _nanodayo_?!"

"Ih, Mido-chin ikutan ngamuk."

"Apaan sih? Siapa juga yang misuh-misuhin Nanodayo!? Midorima kuping elu budheg ya? Lagian Nanodayo itu siapa sih?"

"Anjr*t! Ngajak berantem kamu ya!"

'CKRIS!'

"…Bisa diem, gak?"

Suasana kembali bisu.

'Lain kali ogah makan di sini lagi.' Bukan hanya AoKaga yang merana.

000000000000000000

**FIN**

**NOTE: 'Baka' and 'aho' litterally means stupid or idiot.**

**A/N: Oh, oke. Ini humor fail yang tidak unyu sama sekali. Dan buat yang udah request fic sama saya, silahkan hajar saya karena malah publish yang beginian. Serius saya udah ngetik DC sama Pelangi, juga udah nata draft buat Rantauan Anubias dan fanfic CasLab. Tapi ga tahunya saya nemu draft berdebu ini di Rappu-chan dan saya seperti terhipnotis untuk ngerampungin, jadi—**

—**maafkan saya. /sujud**

**(jadi sebenernya ini draft lama yang saya ketika pas awal April buat kado seseorang, tapi ga jadi saya kasihin karena saya males sama orangnya. Jadinya saya lupain ini drabble sampe kemarin. /ceritamacamapaini)**

**Buat yang nunggu update-an dan hasil request, mohon bersabar sebentaaar saja 8"D saya lagi kena WB (yang anehnya kok hanya berlaku di situasi dan saa-saat tertentu doang lol) dan agak susah buat nulis yang panjang-panjang. Pokoknya tolong bersabar terlebih dahulu yaa 8'D **

**Btw saya ada collab project untuk sebuah multichap AU di fandom Kuroko no Basuke ini BD. Kenal seorang author kece dengan penname 'Hikary Tsubaki'? Dialah partner saya dalam project itu XDD. Judul fanficnya adalah "Deformity", tapi belum dipublish haha. Ditunggu rilis fanficnya yaa~ XDD**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya,**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

**PS: Ada yang bersedia ngajarin gimana caranya bikin doujin via digital art? 8'3**


End file.
